


Dreams (I Have Dreams)

by mirrorphoton



Series: Dirty Minds Should Share a Bed [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Innuendo, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mirrorphoton/pseuds/mirrorphoton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is agitated, and Octavia speaks in riddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dreams (I Have Dreams)

They were still waiting for Bellamy to report in, and everyone was growing tense. Lexa and Clarke had been making plans in her tent since Clarke had arrived from Camp Jaha that morning. It was nearing dusk when Clarke had left to clear her head and stepped out. The girl was obviously distracted by something. Lexa decided she needed air as well after a few minutes.  
  
As she stepped into the trees she spotted the back of Clarke’s head half hidden by a trunk. She moved toward the girl, in the hopes of conversation, when she heard Octavia’s laughing voice and paused.  
  
“I’m just saying, try and keep it down if you do take her to pound-town!”  
  
“How do you even know all of those?” Clarke sounded exasperated.  
  
“I had a lot of time to read on the Ark.” Was the flippant response, “So when you gonna ride the bologna pony?!”  
  
“That one doesn’t even apply,” Clarke’s voice was getting frustrated as she turned to walk away, “I swear to God Octavia! If you don’t cut this shit out-” Her eyes met Lexa’s and she froze, “Lexa.”  
  
Octavia’s head popped out from around the tree, a cheery grin adorning her face, “Oh, hey Commander!”  
  
Clarke just gave her a death glare, “Don’t.” She nodded to the commander as she hurried away before Lexa could open her mouth to say anything. Her eyes followed Clarke’s retreating form, before flicking back to Octavia who was pretending to have resumed her watch post.  
  
“Octavia, what were you and Clarke just discussing?” Lexa approached the girl, sizing her up.  
  
Octavia shrugged, “I was just teasing her about her sleep-talking.”  
  
“How do you know Clarke speaks in her sleep?” The question left Lexa’s lips before she could think better of it. The small flare of jealousy had slipped through her defenses, and now Octavia was trying to hide a smirk.  
  
“We share a tent when we are at Camp Jaha; Clarke was particularly loud last night, so I was poking some fun at her.”  
  
“What does she dream of?” Lexa asked, fearing Clarke had nightmares over the things she had done to survive.  
  
Octavia’s voice was light though, “Oh you know, usual stuff. Cave-diving, seafood, interior decorating, that sort of thing.”

Lexa was baffled.

Was Clarke having night terrors she didn’t want Lexa to discover? Was this some secret code of the sky people?

Octavia winked, “You know what they say: save a tree, eat a beaver.” And then she slipped away into the trees.

Lexa stood perplexed for several minutes. She understood English for the most part, sure, but none of the phrases Octavia had invoked made any sense to her. She could tell she was likely missing some joke, but was unable to work it out. With a sigh she went to find Clarke. Hopefully she could pry more clues from her.

* * *

 

Clarke was sitting by a fire pit, using a half-burned stick to mark a small plank of wood resting on the dirt near her feet. Lexa watched from behind her for several seconds before realizing it was her likeness that Clarke was drawing. “You are skilled at that craft, Clarke.”

Clarke twitched in surprise, and the stick skittered across the drawing, effectively ruining it. “Oh, thanks.” Her cheeks were pink, and she wasn’t meeting Lexa’s concerned eyes.

“Walk with me Clarke.” They walked the perimeter of the camp, until they found themselves in a relatively deserted area, and Lexa decided to speak again. “Clarke, have you been sleeping well?”

Clarke’s eyes flashed wide, “What did Octavia say to you?”

“I am not sure,” Lexa said carefully, “she spoke in code.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, “I’ll kill her.”

Hoping to distract Clarke from whatever was on her mind, Lexa asked, “Clarke, where is the Town of Pound located? I don’t recall seeing it on any of my maps.”

Clarke seemed to be choking for a moment, before spluttering, “It’s not…its not a real place.”

Lexa eyed her, waiting for further explanation, but none was forthcoming. “Clarke, what is going on?”

“Nothing, just…unusual dreams.” Clarke shuffled, “I really ought to head back to camp and see if Bellamy has made contact-”

“No, you will stay here tonight; in my tent.”

“What?”

“Dreams can herald the future, since you refuse to tell me what danger you saw, I think it best to protect-”

“I didn’t see danger Lexa,” Clarke closed her eyes, an almost defeated look crossing her face before she seemed to steel herself for her next words, even as she looked around furtively to be sure no one was listening, “I wasn’t shouting in my sleep because of a _bad_ dream, okay?”  
  
It clicked for Lexa then.They stood in silence as she processed what Clarke was telling her. “Octavia was being…crude.” Clarke gave a short nod, not meeting the commander’s gaze. Lexa’s eyes did not leave Clarke’s face, “You had a sex dream,” the words came out evenly, but she felt unsteady, “about me.”  
  
Clarke finally met her gaze, and the look in her eyes was answer enough, still Lexa waited for her words, “Yes.”

The silence stretched between them for several seconds, as Lexa considered the best course of action. Before she could speak however, Clarke broke the silence abruptly, “Excuse me.” She was gone before Lexa could stop her. Another moment of deliberation passed, before Lexa followed.

 

Clarke was easy enough to locate, she had cornered Octavia by the smokehouse.

“-giving me shit. You forget the nickname those jerks gave you when they found out about Lincoln?” Clarke was clearly furious.

Octavia’s anger rose in kind, “Go fuck yourself, Clarke. That’s a low blow, you clearly need to get laid-”

Lexa cleared her throat loudly, and the two whipped around to face her, “Octavia, cease your teasing of Clarke.”

Octavia extricated herself from the situation with a quick, “Yes, Commander,” as she slipped away.

“Clarke, we have much to discuss.” Clarke’s face had gone ashen at this point, so Lexa allowed her tone to soften, “Please, come with me.”

She gestured for Clarke to follow, and as they entered her tent she realized her mouth had gone dry. She poured two glasses of wine, handing one to Clarke, as she turned to sit on her throne. Clarke gulped deeply from her goblet, clearly nervous.  
  
Lexa took a sip of wine before she tilted her head and said, “I understand your language, but that is for purposes of war. Rarely do we hear or speak of such personal things. Perhaps you can teach me the meaning of Octavia’s…” She paused, searching for the right word.

“Innuendo.” Clarke supplied, despite herself.

“Yes. You said she earned herself a nickname?”

Clarke looked kind of guilty at that, “It was mean of me to bring that up.” She sighed, and sat in the chair nearest Lexa. “They called her ‘Grounder-Pounder’.”

“Ah, so Pound Town then.”

“Have you ever had sex with a man?” Clarke asked, causing Lexa to blush slightly.

Still, they were speaking of intimate things, so she answered truthfully, “No.”

Clarke’s mouth twisted, “Do you know how it works?”

Lexa’s eyes narrowed at that, “I’m not an idiot, Clarke.”

Clarke grinned, “Just wanted to know if it will make sense to you.” She made a circle with one hand, and stuck a finger from her other hand inside, making the motions, “Banging, pounding, nailing: it all means the same thing.”

Lexa laughed, despite herself, and thought back to all the euphemisms she had heard, “Bologna pony?”

Clarke was more relaxed now; perhaps it was the wine, or the absurd nature of the conversation. She held up her finger, “Penis, dick, wiener, wang, cock.”  
  
Lexa glanced at Clarke's other hand, “Ah, I believe understand ‘cave diving’ now.” Clarke nodded. “Seafood?”

Clarke blushed again, “Some say it smells like fish down there.”

“I haven’t found that to be true.” At Clarke’s laugh, Lexa decided it was safe to ask, “So what exactly was your dream about, Clarke?”

“I don’t remember the details exactly.” Clarke tried to deflect.

“Octavia had a point.” The blank stare she received had her elaborating, “You have seemed extremely…tense.”

Clarke was bristling now, “That’s really none of your business.”

“Of course it is. If your frustration causes you to error in battle, it could be very bad. Sharing a tent with Octavia must make it difficult to take care of your needs.”

Clarke did not seem to know how she should respond to that.

“Its no secret that I am attractive,” Lexa decided on a different tact, “I’m sure many in this camp have had similar thoughts. Though none of them would dare admit it.”

“I didn’t want to.” Clarke mumbled, finishing her wine.

Lexa knew then she had no choice but to admit her truth, “I have had dreams as well. About you.”  
  
At that Clarke’s eyes snapped fully onto hers for the first time, they were so blue. “You have?”

Lexa nodded her head once. She had intended to keep the secret to herself, but finding Clarke in the same frame of mind gave her hope. It was clear from Clarke’s posture that she was curious. “Shall we play a game, perhaps? I’ll give you an answer for an answer.”

“Okay,” Clarke breathed, she shrugged off her jacket; it did seem to be getting warmer in the tent. “What-”

“You have to answer my question first. I asked you what your dream was about?”

“There have been several.” Clarke’s eyebrow twitched, “Which one?”

Lexa breathed deeply, a tight feeling coiling in her gut. “The one that woke Octavia.”

“Well, you and I were here.” She gestured at the tent, “Alone. Arguing about something stupid, I don’t remember.” Clarke licked her lips, glancing at her empty goblet. She set it aside with a shrug, “Until you kissed me.”

Lexa stood up, willing herself to remain calm as she grabbed Clarke’s cup, and went to refill it, along with her own. “How?” She managed.

  
She turned to look at Clarke and was surprised to find she was also on her feet, moving toward her. Clarke’s eyes had a hint of fire behind them that made Lexa shudder. “It might be easier to show you,” Clarke’s voice was barely a whisper, as her eyes searched Lexa’s own.

A slight nod was all it took for Clarke’s hands to find her own, the goblets and decanter forgotten on the table. Clarke led her back a few steps, “Here.” Clarke’s eyes slid to her lips, then flicked back up, “Like this.”

She leaned forward raising Lexa’s hands until they tangled softly in her own blonde curls at the back of her head. She maintained eye contact and leaned forward slowly until their faces were merely an inch apart, waiting.  
  
Her breath was warm, a hint of the wine in its smell. Lexa released a shaky breath of her own and closed the gap between them.  
  
The kiss was hesitant at first, slowly getting a feel for each others soft lips, but soon Clarke’s tongue pressed to her lip, begging entrance. Lexa granted it with a shuddering gasp as Clarke’s hands found their way to her hips. Lexa lost herself in Clarke’s lips, her hands tightening, nails lightly grazing Clarke’s scalp as the kiss intensified. A quiet whimper escaped Clarke’s mouth. Their bodies pressed closer, Clarke’s hands slid around to cup Lexa’s ass, drawing a groan from her. Their breaths became heavier, Lexa found her back pressing into the support beam that held the tent aloft. She slid her hand down Clarke’s neck, eliciting the most delicious gasp. They were panting when their faces finally broke apart.  
  
Clarke gazed at her with heavily lidded eyes, her pupils dilated to the point that only a thin ring of blue surrounded them. Lexa knew she looked much the same. They stood tightly together, panting for several seconds before she whispered the question, “What happened next, in your dream?”

**Author's Note:**

> I was totally tempted to end this with Lexa saying, "Haha and then what? ;)"
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first of a series of interconnected escapades, some of them will be further exploring the content of those dreams I'm sure.


End file.
